Known information technology (IT) service management software provide customers with a comprehensive view of IT service management and tools to optimize end-to-end IT processes. Applications included in known IT service management software provide self-help for end users; a full service desk with incident, problem and change management; computing asset management; security, workflow and user interface design capabilities for process and screen customization; and/or a productivity tool and database for managing, auditing and coordinating change and configuration management processes. Functions provided by current IT service management software include dynamic login and security profiles and flexible configuration options. The dynamic login and security profiles allow a modification of security permissions of a user of an application so that resulting changes to the application's permission access and/or behavior occur on a subsequent login of the user. The flexible configuration options provide dynamic application behavior based on various users or groups of users, or based on data values in a record the user is viewing, through administrative applications, such as an application to design workflow processes. Business logic may be configured in known IT service management software so that although all users have access to the same application, what one user is able to view or perform may be different from what another user is able to view or perform.